james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xijun
EDIT BOOSTERS! EDIT BOOSTER!- '''One who changes a letter, phrase or marking in order to gain edits, thus, allowing for possible ADMIN. STATUS. Also, one who makes annoying, useless or vandalising changes to a page in order to increase edits. WATCH OUT FOR EDIT BOOSTERS! Torunator (I may be the only one who can spell it! XD) Yeah, the torunator (Toruk/Thanator, you can just call it my hybrid if you want) has been finished nicely! I'm glad that you want to see it. 8} If you want me to make you a custom signature (sig) to sign your name off with, click the last dragonfly in my name =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sig Here you go. 'Xijun | Talk' If you don't know how to get your sig to work, click here. It goes through all the steps. If you're still confused, tell me on my talk page. =] Don't forget to tell me if you want it changed! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 06:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I got your signature set up. Now type this into : . :Tell me if that works. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 07:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Mess No problem. I figured it was. I'm not the kkind of person who yells at people. BTW, remember to sing your name by typing ~~~~. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 07:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Marine Art Dooooode, drawing is ''not a burden; although I'm not going to put it as first priorty. :P I might get around to it =] Thanks for the compliments! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 23:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :You make me feel very confident of my drawings! :Yes, the marine behemoth is a monstrosity, I purposly tried to make it read "BIG HUGE MONSTER! BEWARE!" :I've never played Zelda, so I don't know what beast you're talking about, but I could make a fire beast! I play enough video-games to know what peoples' ideas of flame monsters look like! I can surely look up the name on the internet, too. Currently, I'm trying to draw Cyex a sister, but I think she'll be in exactly the same pose, only with a bow as a weapon of choice. I draw so many things at one time, because I have one idea, then another one pops in my mind, and I have to sketch the basic idea of it before I loose it; so the next pic might not be Cyex's sister. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 07:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Battleram and Talon Yeah, me and my friend made them up. All of my drawings are going to be my own characters, unless otherwise said. P.S., remember to sign your name. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=']] Draginfli '=i=' 00:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Signature Question reply No, it's not just for me. =] You use only three tildes for ''just your sig, and obviously four tildes to display the time with it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 06:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Operation Galleries operation galleries is on the move? Pretty clever, and yes I know it's millitary slang basically. Just thought I'd tell you that I thought it was a cool idea. FreakyTy 23:23, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :I just have to say that's pretty cool. But you need two Lima, by the way. =] =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Ty and a Thanks to you Draginfli. Xijun | Talk Re: Gratz. I think. Thanks, but there's going to be a poll on the 18th. I was the first to be asked by Bossman to make a logo, and he used it. Then we brainstormed and decided to let the community participate. Mine is just being used for the meantime. I don't know if it'll win. Thanks for the compliment on the pictures! No, I haven't seen Legion, but I have seen the posters. Actually, my drawings were inspired by the Na'vi. Then I changed it up some. Have a good day, too! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: NICE Thanks, Xijun! I was thinking about calling the Thanator a Polar Thanator or a Northern Thanator. But Great White Thanator is more menacing. =P I think my next picture that's Avatar-based will be something of my idea of Pandoran arctic regions. I love snow, and I love white creatures! I'm glad you like my How to Train Your Dragon dragons! I have more coming for them. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) BTW, happy birthday early! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks about your comment on my drawings! I'll draw more!Avataraddicted 06:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birfday! Happy Birthday to you! You bond with Tsaheylu, You look like a Na'vi, You're on Pandora, too! XD Anyways, happy birthday! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank You for the early birthday! Very creative too! Xijun | Talk 05:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2000 Edits! Thanks, Xijun! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 18:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC)